<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pov by 81323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170051">pov</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323'>81323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>positions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Voyeurism, camboys!renmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kittyjunnie will be live in 5 minutes!! open this link to see more ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>positions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i am back again to start a new series someone lock me up in horny jail this is getting out of control o-&lt;-&lt;</p><p>(posting using my phone again so ill fix tags tmr hhh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno rubs his eyes to keep the sleepiness that is knocking on his lids.</p><p>He hears his professor dismiss them before he's scrambling up to make his way out of the room, letting out the yawn he was restraining for an hour now.</p><p>He walks the 7-minute walk towards their in-campus dorm, rejoicing in his head that his Friday classes are finally done and tomorrow is the weekend where he can wake up in the afternoon without worrying about an 8 am class.</p><p>When he arrives, the dorm is empty. He puts his shoes on the rack near the door before going straight to his closet, pulling out an old shirt and sweatpants. Their dorm is small and pretty straightforward with the door directly in front of the two beds.</p><p>He throws his clothes on the bed and sits on his desk chair to rest his body for a bit before taking a quick shower. He cleared his deadlines until the next Wednesday so he's free to just laze around the whole weekend.</p><p>He's browsing on Netflix for movies when he receives a text message from his roommate, Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>From: jaemin</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>ill be staying with renjun tonight~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dont wait up for me!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>c u tmr (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He replies a short 'ok' and goes inside their bathroom to take a quick shower before retiring to bed. It's already 8:30 in the evening and Jeno wants nothing more than to sleep after a long day at university.</p><p>When he's done, he uses a towel to dry his hair and jumps on his bed. He already locked the door and turned off the lights, the light coming from his phone the only thing illuminating the small room.</p><p>He's scrolling through their university portal for announcements when he receives a notification from an app he has hidden on his phone.</p><p>
  <em><strong>kittyjunnie</strong> will be live in 5 minutes!! open this link to see more ♡</em>
</p><p>Despite the tiredness he's feeling, it seems as if his dick has a different brain than his. He feels it twitch inside his pants, quickly awakening his system after reading the name and the notification.</p><p>Jeno flushes, it's been two weeks since the last time he touched himself. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, right when he's alone in the dorm. He doesn't need to lock himself in the bathroom to watch a replay while stroking himself to completion since his roommate is sleeping on the bed beside his.</p><p>He checks his phone battery and mentally cheers when he sees it's almost full. He fixes his pillows and settles into a comfortable position, ridding him off of his shirt to not dirty it and readying the box of tissues he has on his bedside drawer.</p><p>When he opens the app, he finds that there are already more than five thousand people waiting for Junnie, a camboy who does livestreams in his free time. People are already giving coins and flooding the comment section, even though Junnie rarely reads them.</p><p>He gives the usual 10,000 won he always gives whenever he watches the boy's lives. Money is not a problem for him since he doesn't spend much plus he earns from his part time job along with his monthly allowance from his parents.</p><p>Jeno watches the time reach 9:30 and the black screen opens up to Junnie's beige walls. He's sitting in his pastel yellow bed, sheets crumpled under his weight. The camera's reach stops at his lips, just under his nose. He's wearing a simple white oversized sweater, one bare shoulder peeking through the wide collar.</p><p>"Shit," Jeno swears once he sees the white thigh high socks covering the smooth expanse of his legs. His dick instantly twitches at the sight, starting to build a tent underneath his sweats.</p><p>"Hello, everyone! How was your week? Was it tiring?"</p><p>He sees the flurry of comments of answers and agreements, the boy chuckling at the number of 'yes's.</p><p>"Ahh, I see I see. Don't worry guys, I'm here to make your week end up on a satisfying note." The boy smirks<em>. </em></p><p>Another boy enters the camera frame, topless and only wearing black sweatpants. His lean muscled body on display and Jeno gulps hard. Jeno knows who that is, the boy featured in a lot of the Junnie's videos and streams.</p><p>"Good evening, everyone. Hope you're all ready to have fun with us tonight." The boy speaks, voice deep and tone playful.</p><p>"Nana is here to join us since he doesn't have anything to do this weekend because he's currently jobless." Junnie snickers.</p><p>Jeno laughs at the same time Nana playfully pushes Junnie, whining "Do you really have to say that?"</p><p>"Why not? Look," He leans forward without showing half of his face to read the comments, "'I'll give you a big amount just spend a night with me' see? Our wonderful viewers even want to offer you a job." The smaller boy chuckles.</p><p>"Sorry, everyone. All my nights are already booked by our Junnie over here."</p><p>Jeno's cock harden at the implication of them fucking every night. He feels so hot and bothered by the thought, wanting to experience being with the two on their nights together.</p><p>Nana smirks at the camera and tugs Junnie by the waist, placing him on his lap while his body is facing the camera, "Including tonight."</p><p>He places his hand on Junnie's chin, turning the boy's face towards him as he meets his lips for a kiss. The two kiss slowly, the smaller boy groaning when Nana bits on his bottom lip.</p><p>When Junnie parts his lips, the two are quick to ramp up the speed of their kiss. The taller boy licks the insides of Junnie's mouth before sucking on the boy's tongue, making the boy moan.</p><p>He lowers his head and starts nipping on Junnie's exposed shoulder, sucking bruises on the boy's exposed skin. He lifts the ends of Junnie's sweater and the boy raises his arms, allowing Nana to pull his sweater off his body.</p><p>Jeno's cock is rock hard on his stomach, waiting to be touched. He grabs the lube on his bedside drawer, eyes not leaving his phone as Nana plays with Junnie's nipples using his fingers.</p><p>"Hah, Nana," The boy gasps, hands fisting on top of his thigh high socks. The taller boy circles the tip of his fingers on his nipples while continuing on sucking the skin on his clavicle.</p><p>"Ahh, look at how flushed our Junnie is. He's always like this whenever I play on his nipples, right?" He pinches on the nub, the smaller boy jolting on his place before relaxing his body again on Nana's lap.</p><p>"Maybe one of these nights we can try making Junnie come with just playing with his nipples." Jeno's cock twitches at the thought. He breathes heavily and pours lube on his hand, warming them first. "Would you like to see that everyone?"</p><p>A series of 'yes's floods the comment section in rapid speed, some giving large amounts of money as bribery. Jeno manages to type a small 'yes' with the hand he's using to hold his phone.</p><p>He lowers his phone down on the bed for a quick moment to slip his pants off. He pulls them down onto his knees and immediately holds his phone up.</p><p>"Oh, they want it Junnie. How about you, baby? You call the shots here." Nana gently says, hands moving down to the waistband of Junnie's tight black boxer briefs.</p><p>"I—hah, I'll think about it." Junnie gasps in relief as Nana slips his boxer briefs down not before showing to the camera how stained the front is with Junnie's precome.</p><p>Jeno fists his cock the same time Nana's hand touches the tip of Junnie's cock, both of them groaning at the touch. He slowly strokes his cock, eyes not leaving the way Nana spreads Junnie's precome all over his average-sized dick.</p><p>"Our Junnie is so hard, he's so heavy on my palm." He plays with the boy's cock, bouncing it on his hand as if to show how heavy it is. Junnie quickly smacks his thigh and hisses.</p><p>Nana laughs and returns to stroking the smaller boy's dick, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, babe."</p><p>His hand leaves Junnie's dick and goes to his thighs to pull the boy on his lap, moving him into a position where his hole is presented in front of the camera. Nana grabs the pink bottle of lube beside him and pours it directly on the boy's rim, making the boy whimper.</p><p>Jeno grips his cock hard at the sight of Junnie's fluttering hole slick with lube. His lips part, ragged breaths escaping as his chest keeps on getting heavier by the minute.</p><p>He immediately plugs two fingers inside Junnie's hole, the boy crying out at the sudden intrusion yet there's no pain in his voice. Only the heavy sound of surprise and pleasure tainting his pretty moan.</p><p>Nana pauses for a while before starting a slow pace, the camera clearly letting them see how his fingers disappear inside Junnie's hole. The smaller boy is a mess, panting on the crook of Nana's neck. Redness spread all throughout his face down to his body, even his cock is flushed a pretty pink.</p><p>Jeno goes along with Nana's pace, his dick disappearing in his fist at the same time Nana's fingers disappear inside Junnie's hole. Sweat forms on his forehead despite the coolness of his room.</p><p>"Hmm, I think Junnie is ready for me." Nana removes his fingers from the smaller boy's ass, his hole fluttering at the loss.</p><p>Tiny flickers of excitement heats Jeno's body. He pauses his ministrations on his cock, waiting for the two's next move.</p><p>Nana lifts Junnie's trembling body, tugging his black sweatpants until his cock is able to spring free. He's well endowed, cock hardened to its fullest and veins bulging at the sides. The tip is wet with precome and Jeno's mouth dries at how much he wants to lick them off the boy's dick.</p><p>"Come here, baby." He pulls Junnie back on his lap and sinks Junnie's body on his cock. Jeno groans at the way Nana's long cock slowly disappears inside the smaller boy.</p><p>"Nana, fuck. So good," Junnie babbles, hands gripping his thighs hard that the skin is turning red, a dark contrast with the paleness of his skin and the white thigh highs.</p><p>"Hmm, so pretty." Nana exhales, gaze on the phone in front where he watched how Junnie sank on his cock.</p><p>Jeno starts stroking his length again once Junnie starts lifting his body and sinking down again on Nana's cock. He groans, alternating between stroking his base and playing with his tip.</p><p>On the screen, Nana puts his hand on Junnie's narrow waist, helping the boy and controlling the boy's pace. Junnie's legs are trembling, until he could no longer lift his weight and lets Nana lift his body up and down over his cock.</p><p>"Do you see how our Junnie is taking my cock so well? Look at how his pretty little hole chokes me, everyone. Fuck, it feels so tight."</p><p>Both Jeno and Junnie moans at Nana's lewd words, his strokes increasing along with the two's pace. He grips his phone tight, hand trembling while his other hand busies itself on his cock.</p><p>"You know, everyone. Me and Junnie have been talking about something." Nana says, sucking the smaller boy's neck before continuing.</p><p>Nana's voice—albeit a little strained—is casual as if he's just going to talk about the weather. As if the boy he's talking about isn't currently on his lap, being pistoned on his cock.</p><p>"Did you know our Junnie right here can take my cock and his favorite dildo at the same time?"</p><p>At the revelation, Jeno's cock impossibly hardens even more. He groans loud, head tilting up before returning his eyes on the screen. His fist moves faster, tightening a little, not wanting to come before the two on the screen do.</p><p>The comment section goes alive, comments of people wanting to see or asking if they can show them the video flooding the small section on the corner of the screen.</p><p>"Oh, you want to see?" Jaemin groans, breathing heavily before speaking. "I'm sorry we weren't able to film. We were enjoying ourselves so much when we did it."</p><p>At a particular hard thrust, Junnie cries out, body jolting and cock spurting a little bit of cum. Jeno thinks the taller boy must have hit his prostate. Nana seems to know this and copies the same angle of his last thrust, punching a loud moan from the smaller boy as he does.</p><p>"So, back to what we were thinking of," Nana's voice now is more strained than before, practically grunting each word as he snaps his hips every time he lowers Junnie's body to his cock.</p><p>Jeno tightens his fist, hips leaving the bed to meet his hand. He feels dizzy, his room blurring out of focus as he feels the closeness of his release. He lets out a strangled moan, desperately fucking into his fist.</p><p>"Wanna join us? We'd love you to, don't you, baby?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Want to—want to take two cocks in me. Please, Nana!" Junnie brokenly moans his answer, crying loudly as he comes.</p><p>"Fuck!" Jeno groans out loud, hand speeding up and tightening around his cock. It only takes a few more strokes before he's spilling his cum all over his abdomen.</p><p>He hears Nana's deep groan amidst the haze of his orgasm, coming inside the smaller boy's hole seconds after him.</p><p>He forces his eyes to open and focus on the screen, stroking his cock at the same time Nana fucks Junnie through his orgasm. He strokes his cock until it was throbbing in oversensitivity, softening inside his fist.</p><p>The two's heavy breaths can be heard through the stream, Junnie's spent body lying limp on Nana's lap. The boy's eyes are already closed, whimpering when Nana lifts his body to pull out his softening cock.</p><p>"We'll have to end right now, everyone. Junnie's easily tired from his hectic sched in uni this week." Nana says, hand patting the boy's waist.</p><p>"We'll make it up to you guys next time. Thank you everyone! Have a great sleep tonight."</p><p>The boy waves at the screen before leaning forward to stop the stream. A short second of pink hair being caught by the camera is the last thing flashed before the screen goes black.</p><p>Jeno heavily exhales, dragging his hand over his bed to retrieve tissues. He lazily wipes his stomach clean of his cum, throwing them haphazardly on the bin next to his bed.</p><p>He pulls his sweatpants up, disregarding his shirt and throws the covers over his body.</p><p>After letting out a tired sigh, Jeno closes his eyes to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im actually not supposed to post this already since this has 2 more parts but whenever i try to write it into 1 fic, i cant /not/ insert a plot,,,, (aka make this into a pre-poly fic)</p><p>so !!  the next 2 parts will be posted into separate fics :D not sure yet when will that be since im starting to feel my writing fuel running out ;--;</p><p>fic titles + series title is from ariana's positions album bc i suck at titles hHH</p><p>kudos and comments are v much appreciated!! see u on the next part :] </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/81323">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>